


Protective Chat

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Marichat May [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with a ham in a can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May Day Four: Protective Chat.

“HEY, UGLY!” Marinette cried out, waving her arms at the akumatized victim who looked suspiciously like a day old side of ham.

Chat Noir watched in horror as the large, goopy akuma began chasing Marinette down the street and away from Collège Françoise Dupont.

“MARINETTE, STOP!” He yelled while bounding after both of them, but she was already too far away.

Marinette kept looking over her shoulder as she ran, hoping to give Chat Noir the slip so that she could transform, but no such luck.

Of course a food truck vendor would get akumatized on the one day that she, Alya, Nino, Rose, and Juleka were having lunch in the park. The weather had been too perfect to pass up, but now she was stuck unable to transform and had no choice but to lead the insulted chef away from her friends.

At least Adrien hadn’t been there, because he had a make up test to take. So she could rest easy knowing that he was far from the destruction. And she was sure that Nino would keep Alya from giving chase.

Marinette sighed as she ran. She was going to kill Chloe for insulting this guy’s food truck.

Chat Noir caught up with her fairly quickly, which wasn’t a surprise since he had the benefit of a magic suit on his side.

She expected him to yell at her to hide, but she wasn’t expecting him to wind an arm around her waist and pull her tightly to him, while simultaneously launching them into the air with his baton.

It had all happened so fast that Marinette was a little dizzy.

Chat ran with her, which he had done before, but this time felt different. His grip was just a little too tight, and his expression just a little too serious.

When they arrived on a rooftop far from the rampaging akuma, a rooftop that Marinette noted had stairwell access, Chat Noir turned to her with a frown.

Marinette’s eyes widened in shock at his expression. He looked _angry_.

“Never,” He finally said. “Never, ever, are you to do that again.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him, anger flickering within her. He had no right to give her orders, even if he was a superhero.

“Just who do you think you - “

“Please,” he interrupted, “When I saw that monster chasing you, I nearly had a heart attack. I know you mean well, but standing up to an akuma isn’t the same as standing up to Chloe. Please, for me, just stay put and never do something that reckless again.”

Marinette was rendered speechless by her partner’s ferocious sincerity.

Clearing her throat, Marinette looked down at her feet and said, “Yeah, okay, sorry. I promise.”

She dared a glance back up and saw that Chat was smiling, and she was surprised at how relieved that made her feel. She much preferred for him to have a smile on his face.

Giving her a little salute, Chat dove off the rooftop to get back to fighting the akumatized citizen.

Once he was out of sight, Tikki flew up and gave Marinette an affectionate little nudge on her shoulder.

“You can transform now,” the kwami reminded her.

“Oh, right!” Marinette said, shaking her head to clear whatever thoughts had distracted her.

****

After the fight, Ladybug and Chat Noir fist-bumped as usual, but Chat was the first to say goodbye.

“Where’s the fire, kitty?” Ladybug asked, since it was unusual for Chat to be the first to leave.

“There’s a civilian I need to check on,” he said, simply, and pole-vaulted away.

Ladybug’s eyes went wide.

“Come on, Tikki,” she whispered, knowing that the kwami within her Miraculous gems could hear her, “We need to hustle.”

Marinette barely reached the correct rooftop before Chat.

“Princess!” He said with a certain amount of relief as he landed next to her. “I’m glad you’re still here. I figured you would have used the stairs to leave by now, though.”

With a shrug, Marinette smiled at him. “I had a better view of the fight from up here. Besides, if you thought I should have left by now, then why did you come back?”

Chat looked surprised at that question, but then his eyes softened and he opened his mouth to answer...

_BEEP_

Looking sheepish, he said, “Sorry princess, I guess that’s a story for another day. I have to go before the cat is really out of the bag. Until next time!”

With that, he took off running, leaving Marinette staring at his retreating back.

“Wait,” she said to no one in particular.

_“NEXT TIME?!”_


End file.
